


Quickies with Hippies

by sambukasam



Series: The ABC's of Sex [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Massage, Pining, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: What better way to celebrate the end of the world than to bang an angel every now and then?





	Quickies with Hippies

**Author's Note:**

> kink bingo fill - fallen cas  
> abc's fill - yearning

There was no sneaking around anymore. 

Before everything had gone to shit, you and Castiel had had something going on. There was an undeniable spark between you both, even if neither of you were brave enough to pursue it. It had seemed completely irrational at the time, how would an emotionally constipated hunter and a renegade angel ever work out?

There were stranger things, you quickly found out.

You had longed for a day that you could be with him even if it was irrational. The angel with a stick up his ass had stolen your heart, and little did you know you had done the same to him.

But now it was the apocalypse, and none of that stuff even mattered anymore. Or at least that’s what you all tried to convince yourselves.

Castiel was a stoner and you were pretty fond of the moonshine you made in your cabin, and you were both so messed up that it just made sense to find comfort in each other after losing everything else.

Sam was gone, Dean was a different man, Chuck was… Well, Chuck was still Chuck, but neither of you particularly cared. And even if Cas and you weren’t the same anymore either, you could deal with that.

And so now there was no point in sneaking around. Sound echoed in camp, and what was there to be ashamed about when everyone in camp had seen each other at their lowest?

You walked with your head held high towards Castiel’s cabin, smiling at anyone you passed and nodding absently when Chuck came and told you Dean wanted to speak to you when he got back from the mission he’d left for that morning.

You didn’t knock on his door, and he wouldn’t expect you to. You found him laying on his back on the floor with his hands behind his head, humming a tune you couldn’t recognise. You felt your heart warm a bit of the sight of him so relaxed, even though you knew it was hopeless.

He didn’t even bother to open his eyes, he just cracked a tiny smile that looked almost painful on his chapped lips. “Shouldn’t you be on a mission with our fearless leader right now?”

“Risa wanted to go and there was only so much car space, so I traded with her. And my shoulder still feels a bit fucked from last time so its making shooting a tad harder.”

He sat up and stretched his legs out in a V shape, patting the empty space between them. You slotted yourself down into the gap and resisted the urge to moan when you felt him brush your hair out of the way and his strong grip slowly starting to massage your aching muscles.

He dug his fingers in hard, and though it hurt slightly you felt yourself growing more and more relaxed, a content smile on your face that you rarely did lately.

“You’re tense,” he pointed out quietly, moving his hands to a different knot he’d found.

“Comes with the apocalypse and all that,” you muttered, leaning your head down and feeling like you could just float away.

When you let out a particularly loud moan his hands froze on you. You smirked, knowing you had effectively ended the foreplay. You whirled around to face him and he instantly had his mouth on you, your lips and tongues meeting messily with bruising force. He cradled the back of your head with one hand and pushed you back with the other.

Instead of your head meeting the floor, his hand caught it and he crawled over you, shoving your legs open so that he could get in between them.

His bed lay empty beside you both, but neither of you made any effort to move things to it.

He kept the kiss going while he unbuttoned your jeans and shoved them and your panties down to your knees, letting you do the rest of the work. You kicked them off one leg but didn’t bother getting them off the other, instead, you focused on rocking up against his dick that was quickly growing rock hard.

You reached your own hands down to the loose waistband of his pants and pulled them down as far as you could and then you finished getting them off with your feet. His cock swung free, and you thanked whoever was listening that he gave up on underwear, making times like this so much simpler.

The kiss was growing more frantic if that was possible, and his hand under your head tightened its grip on your hair, pulling your head back and baring your throat for him. He pulled off your mouth with a loud popping noise and started kissing a line down your neck, stopping when he reached your most sensitive spot and leaving a small bruise as a subtle way to show others what you both had gotten up to.

You groaned, knowing that it would be stuck on you for a while and decided to retaliate. Your hands knotted in his hair and you pulled his head up, leaving you a clear way to leave your own mark. You settled for sucking on the base of his throat, biting down slightly and then running your tongue over the area to soothe the sting.

The slight pain of your ministrations had him grinding his dick against your stomach, and you reached down to his cock and slowly pushed it into your leaking slit, feeling the burn of him stretching you and craving more.

“How are you always so damn tight?” He hissed out and you could see a vein sticking out in his throat. He looked wrecked already, and you were sure that you looked the same.

He used the grip in your hair to bounce you harshly off his cock. There was nothing gentle about this, it was the two of you using each other to get off.

No matter how many times he fucked you, you still couldn’t find a pattern with him. He was unpredictable. He never settled on one pace, constantly slowing down or speeding up, sometimes thrusting deep, sometimes shallow.

This time, he was fucking his whole cock into you so hard you felt like you’d have bruises from where his hips kept meeting yours.

“You feel incredible,” he grunted, and he leaned down and bit one of your nipples through the shirt you were wearing, making you jump.

You could hear the sounds of the jeep pulling up not too far off, and you knew it was only a matter of time until Dean or someone else came barging in.

“Shit, Cas!” You whimpered when he hit your sweet spot inside of you. Your walls fluttered around him and you reached down to quickly rub your clit, trying to get yourself off as fast as you could.

A small group of people walked past the cabin, you could hear the soft sounds of their conversation as they passed the thin walls. You felt your face grow hot with a mixture of shame and arousal because you knew that if you could hear them, they could certainly hear you calling out Castiel’s name like a mantra.

You felt yourself grow closer, and deep down you wished that someone _would_ walk in, that someone would look in the window, that someone would see just what Cas was doing to you right now.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” he hissed, speeding up his pace and you could feel yourself shifting on the floor, the force behind his hips pushing you forwards a little bit. He untangled his hand from your hair and planted his forearm flat on the ground beside you, caging you in between his arms.

You sped your fingers up, wanting to come while he was still inside of you. You were so close, you could feel yourself beginning to let go- and then Dean strode in, with his walk full of purpose.

You and Cas came in sync, right when Dean made a noise of disgust and turned to close the door. He slammed it hard, and the windows rattled a little, but neither of you cared. Castiel rolled off you with a grumble and you sat up, trying to ignore the feeling of his cum dripping out of you although it was pretty hard.

“Y/N, come find me when you’re dressed. I need to talk to you,” Dean barked from outside the cabin, and you nodded even though he couldn’t see it. You could hear his footsteps and knew he was walking away, it was hard to miss the sound of his heavy boots on the creaking wood.

“Here,” Cas said, handing you the pants he was wearing. He pulled his dirty shirt off and used it to wipe himself down before he walked over to the sink where there was a canteen full of water. He poured a glass for the both of you and sat on the side of his bed, still naked, while you wiped yourself clean and pulled your pants back up.

You took the water gratefully and drank half the glass before you noticed how late it was getting. “Dean’s gonna wanna see me before dark,” you mumbled, though you made no move to leave him. Castiel’s presence soothed you, and it was always nice to bask in the afterglow with him.

“It won’t be dark tomorrow morning,” Castiel said in a suspiciously casual tone, and when you cocked an eyebrow up he smiled lazily and patted the bed beside him. “Stay. With me. Just for tonight.”

You tried to fight the blush, you tried to look unaffected, but it was really hard when as soon as you sat beside him he wrapped an arm around your shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
